<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think I'm Falling for You by aquila_may</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159395">I Think I'm Falling for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may'>aquila_may</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Cutes (Mostly Not) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mycroft Being Dramatic, accidental confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquila_may/pseuds/aquila_may</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg was sitting by himself in the school cafeteria, trying not to be so obvious about eavesdropping on the conversation happening behind him. Until a statement so infuriating caught his ears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Cutes (Mostly Not) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think I'm Falling for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kind of OOC but I just needed to write something to get my mind off of life stuff. Sorry if there's mistakes ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Greg cocked his head to the side just as the story started to get interesting. He really didn't mean to eavesdrop but the way the bloke had described his crush was captivating. Even just listening to his voice, Greg could imagine the love struck look on his face. His smooth voice dripped with adoration for his crush. Each and every one of his words was chosen carefully, adding details to the beautiful picture he was painting. </p><p>"My only regret in life would be never looking at him in the eyes. How could I when I know I'll forever be lost in that abyss? They are warm chocolate pools of starlight, shining so brightly when he laughs. I am blinded just by staring at him from far, the impossible reality of him looking at me would dim the glow of the world, my gaze focused on him alone for the rest of time. I tried avoiding him in hopes that my heart would find someone more attainable. But even then, he plagued my dreams and wandered into my thoughts". Greg's heart throbbed at those words spoken by the man. Wouldn't it be nice to be the center of one's world, to be loved like that? He grinned self deprecatingly as he remembered his ex girlfriend. Yeah, I probably won't ever get someone to love me.</p><p>A sigh from the girl sitting with that man brought him back to reality. "You are so in love" she laughed, "But I should have known. You never do things half assed. Maybe you can finally make the first move. Ask him on a date".</p><hr/><p>They had been in the cafe for nearly an hour, moving from one topic to another. Since they both had busy lives with their classes and projects, they rarely got the time to meet up and chat.</p><p>Anthea took a sip of her coffee as she listened to their current discussion, Mycroft’s crush. Not that he’d ever admit that he has a crush on someone. Mycroft had first seen this mystery guy, Greg, in their university library during their exam weeks and he was instantly hooked, if Anthea had anything to say about that. Mycroft, who had been perfectly fine studying in the solitude of his own room, had taken to literally inhabiting the library during those weeks. He’d stay there for hours, studying and Greg-watching. He’d drag Anthea along to sit in the library even when the both of them didn’t have any exams to study for. Mycroft would focus his attention on Greg, filing away any information about Greg that he could deduct from him, his likes and dislikes and everything in between.</p><p>But the worst part was how Mycroft would not ask him out, no matter how hard Anthea was trying to convince him. Like now.</p><p>“But he’ll never like me” Mycroft said as he put his head in his hands.</p><p>“You don’t know that for sure. He might say yes if you ask him out” </p><p>“You don’t understand. He has a girlfriend”</p><p>“They’ve broken up like two months ago. He’s not seeing anybody now”</p><p>“But that’s the whole problem. He’s extremely likable and handsome. He could have anyone he wanted but he’s still single. That can only mean one thing. Nobody can live up to his ex girlfriend”</p><p>“Mycroft, no”</p><p>“But yes. Have you seen her? She’s a fitness instructor, for God’s sake. She is very fit and beautiful and she helps people to get fitter”</p><p>“And you are?” Anthea drawled, trying to get Mycroft to see how amazing he was.</p><p>“Blobby” Mycroft whined. “She’s beautiful and fit. Perfect for him while I’m just me”.</p><p>“Excuse me”. Mycroft and Anthea both turned around at that statement only to be met with Greg’s smiling face. “Yeah, first of all, sorry. I was sitting right there” Greg said as he pointed to the table right behind them, “And I can’t help but listen to your conversation. Again, sorry, I know that’s rude but I feel like I need to say something, if that makes sense? Look, if that guy is not interested in you and he’s rejecting you, leave him. Believe me, you can do so much better than him”.</p><p>Mycroft could feel his cheeks blushing. Anthea coughed into her coffee before smirking like Christmas came early. “You know, Mycroft, that? That is quality advice right there. I think I got a class now, so I need to go” Anthea grabbed her purse and walked out of the coffee shop.</p><p>“Anthea!” Mycroft called but Anthea was already on the sidewalk, hailing a taxi. How could she do that, he knew she had no classes for the rest of the day.</p><p>“Do you mind me sitting here? For company, since your friend just left and you still got that bagel to finish” Greg asked.</p><p>“No, go ahead and have a seat. You can have her donut if you’d like” Mycroft said as he pushed the chocolate donut towards Greg. Mycroft took a bite of his bagel, internally dying at the prospect of eating with Greg.</p><p>“Thanks. Now, tell me more about this guy” Greg grinned at him conspirationally. He moved his chair closer to Mycroft until they were pressed close to each other, their hips touching.</p><p>Feeling the warmth of Greg’s body next to him, Mycroft’s blush deepened as his heartbeat soared to unreachable heights. He forced his heart to calm down as he tried to maintain his composure.“Uh…there’s, there’s not a lot to tell” Mycroft stuttered out. <em>Apparently close proximity to one’s crush is bad for speech. Fuck.</em></p><p>“C’mon. You were mooning so hard over him. Is he from our university too?”</p><p>Mycroft could feel himself giving in to the temptation to continue the conversation with Greg, even if it meant coming close to revealing his crush. <em>Maybe he won’t realize that it’s him, there are thousands of students here</em>. “Actually yes. But I’ve never talked to him before.”</p><p>“Why not? I’m sure he wouldn’t be averse to that”</p><p>“I’m very sure he has better things to do than spend time with me”</p><p>“What? He’d be lucky to get to spend time with you. You’re interesting”</p><p>“How would you know that?”</p><p>“Had been listening to your conversation, remember? It was entertaining, the story, and utterly captivating, the way you talked about him. It shows how much you like him. You just have a way with words”</p><p>“Thank you. But I didn’t say anything because he had a girlfriend too.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, heard that one just now. Fitness instructor?”</p><p>“Yes. Besides, I have nothing to start off with even if I get a chance to talk to him. We have nothing in common, at least none that I know of that wouldn’t make me sound like a stalker”</p><p>“This keeps getting better. That implies that you do know a lot about him from your stalkerish activities” Greg wiggled his eyebrows at Mycroft. Hoping to get a laugh, he was confused when that statement was met with a rejected look. “Hey,no. Don’t look sad, ‘was just trying to be funny. But I’m not. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t your fault. I am sensitive when it comes to this. I apologize”.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have pushed you then. You didn’t want to share it with me but I kept bugging you”.</p><p>“It’s fine. I don’t mind sharing because you cared enough to ask. It’s just… I do not normally talk about him because I know he’ll never like me. I never had a chance to begin with. It’s not like I can walk up to him and say Hey, you’re that cute bloke I always see in front of the east wing vending machine, chugging down cups of coffee before you walk back into the library for an all nighter. And I’d know that because I will sit in the library for hours too, studying mostly but also watching you. I know that you have the best laughs and most charming smiles and you tend lose your pens between the mess on your table. Then you’ll get mad and curse out the chair but that’s the highlight of my days. I know you have a girlfriend but she cheated on you and you broke up the night before your finals. I saw you crying while trying so hard to study, only to fall asleep in exhaustion on top of your notes. I like you that much that I’d stand by your side that night so that you’re not alone even though you’ll never know I’m there. I organized your pens and highlighters so you’ll have one less thing to be annoyed about. I left a hot cup of coffee and a ‘Good Luck’ note by your side for you to wake up to because I wanted to be the reason you smile, at least once” Mycroft stopped as he took a deep breath. It felt so satisfying to let out everything, even those he had never shared with Anthea before. </p><p>“You really like him that much? I tell you, he’s one lucky-” Greg cut himself off as the pieces clicked into place in his mind. The niggling sensation at the back of his head now made perfect sense to him.</p><p>The fitness instructor girlfriend, the all nighters, the mysterious note and coffee.</p><p>It was him.</p><p>“Oh. It’s me, isn’t it?” he asked, staring at Mycroft.</p><p>Mycroft stared at Greg in shock. Did I just confess in the most pathetic way that mankind has ever seen? I did not mean it. Dear lord, I was just stressed in keeping it all in and wanted to let it out, but I forgot that it’s him.</p><p>“I, I, I’m sorry. I never meant to unload that on you. I apologize. I, I’ll go” Mycroft mumbled out as he grabbed his bag, turning to walk away.</p><p>“Mycroft, wait. I didn’t know you felt that way” Mycroft groaned at that “Hey, but now I know. And I do think that you’re an interesting person, not to mention very attractive, so would you go out with me? On a date?”</p><p>“Please don’t pity me. You couldn’t have caught feelings for me in that short of a span”</p><p>“It’s not pity. And I know that it’s not actually love on my part, but I’d like to get to know you. And I do think you’re attractive. Adorable even”</p><p>“Okay, yes. But… I admitted my stalker-ish behaviour. That should be creepy”</p><p>“It’s not. We just studied in the same library, where you happened to check me out. Believe me I’m flattered” Greg batted his eyelashes at Mycroft. Mycroft just rolled his eyes but with a soft smile on his lips, he slid his hand into Greg’s.</p><p>“Then, yes. I’d like to go on a date with you”.</p><hr/><p>“Hey, gorgeous”</p><p>“Mmhmm, what?” Mycroft said as he titled his head towards Greg. He was almost asleep when he heard Greg calling out to him.</p><p>“I forgot to tell you something when we first met. Like the first not really first time?”</p><p>“At the coffee shop?”</p><p>“Yeah”.</p><p>Greg looked so miserable that Mycroft turned to fully look at him. “What is it?”</p><p>“You’re not blobby. You’re bloody gorgeous” Greg said as he ran his hand down Mycroft’s side.</p><p>“That’s it? I thought that it was something important” Mycroft said. Leave it to Greg to bring up memories of years ago.</p><p>“It is important. You said compared to my ex, you’re blobby. But you’re not. You’re much better”.</p><p>“I know, love. You’ve told me that so many times”.</p><p>“I did?”</p><p>“You did. At least seven times in your wedding speech”.</p><p>Greg grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I did. But it’s never too much to remind you about that. You are gorgeous”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>